


Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by TimelessWriting



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gift Fic, Izumi is a normal human, Kemonomimi, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Makoto is a Catboy(tm), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: Izumi goes abroad for a modeling gig, and Makoto deals with the consequences of loneliness. Though they do say that distance makes the heart grow fonder...
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A LATE BDAY PRESENT TO MY ENABLER AND SUPER FUN FRIEND AMI!!!!!! Sorry for the delay but I truly hope you like it <3 This was inspired by our a/b/o nesting convo, although there is no a/b/o or nesting really in the actual fic...
> 
> I enjoyed writing fluff for the first time in a while haha but I'm glad it's done not only because I can finally gift the fic but also bc it means I can get back to writing my usual fucked up content HAHA so I hope everyone enjoys!!!!

Sometimes Makoto Yuuki liked to fantasize about what a world might be like in which he _wasn't_ a hybrid. A world in which he didn't have hybrid cat ears and a tail, or a world in which he didn't have an extra sensitive sense of smell and taste. Instead he would be human, just like half of his classmates were. He would have a normal body with no weird biological instincts that scramble up his brain and make him feel all funny… just like right now.

Makoto was frustrated, to say the least. He had paced the apartment in its entirety at least five times over, and his tail kept swishing in agitation against his will. He couldn't sit still even if he wanted to—and trust him when he said that _he really wished he could_. He didn't even have a good reason for being so worked up either. He didn't have any exams for his university classes coming up and he had finished all his chores that morning thanks to his restless. He had absolutely zero responsibilities to be stressing him out, and yet he was still such a _mess_.

In all actuality, Makoto knew exactly what had him so worked up. He knew perfectly well. He just _hated_ to admit it to himself, because it was such an embarrassing reason… and he felt like it was just so incredibly _silly_. After all, humans didn't get this way… at least, not to the same extent as hybrids.

The reason for his agitation? He was lonely. That's right. He was _lonely_. That was the reason for his unending restlessness… And it wasn't even a loneliness that Makoto could fix at his current moment. It wasn't like he could simply call up Subaru and dispel the feeling by hanging out with one of his closest friends, because, of course, things were never that easy in his life.

Makoto's loneliness was geared towards a very specific person, and that person was famous Japanese supermodel Izumi Sena. A far more important title that the model held though was the title of 'Yuu-kun's Boyfriend.' Yuu-kun's Boyfriend who decided that _it would be a perfect idea to go across the ocean and leave his hybrid boyfriend behind, and even though Makoto had said he was fine with it when Izumi asked, it didn't mean he actually wanted to have to deal with the consequences of it, okay?_

Things had been… alright at first. Makoto hadn't been too hung up over Izumi leaving, and had gone about his days just as he normally would. Wake up in the morning, get dressed, head to uni, go to Trickstar’s practice… He went through the motions of life without a hitch, and if the other side of the bed happened to be a little colder than normal, then well, he wasn't going to dwell too much on it. Or at least, that had been the plan, because just like a bug bite you can’t help but scratch, the loneliness of knowing his boyfriend was gone only got worse and worse as time went on. Makoto began to dread going home to an empty house, much less knowing he was going to have to climb into bed with nobody to nuzzle against… so he made do with what he had.

The first thing to be worn out was Izumi’s pillow. It somehow still managed to retain some of his scent, and Makoto took full advantage of the fact. Every day, whenever he got the chance to, Makoto spent his time curled up with the pillow clutched to his chest. The position provided Makoto with a perfect angle to shove his face into the cushion, muted purrs revibrating from his throat as he basked in the smell of his absent boyfriend. His calico tail curled around his body, its tip languidly flicking back and forth in satisfaction.

No good thing ever lasts forever however. It was only a matter of time before Izumi’s scent no longer made itself readily available from his pillow––even for a cat hybrid like Makoto with a heightened sense of smell.

Whether it was used clothes, blankets, or something else, Makoto cycled through them all. At some point he even began using Izumi’s shampoo and soap in a desperate attempt to feel like his lover was by his side. It was to no avail though, because not even wearing Izumi’s clothes or video calling made him truly feel better. There was simply nothing Makoto could do to truly stave off the desire for Izumi’s company other than to feel Izumi’s own arms around his waist, embarrassed as he was to admit it.

So that left Makoto in his current situation, restless and with no desire to be alone in his home with only his thoughts to bother him. Yet it was late, and he couldn’t exactly call up just anyone at godforsaken hours of the night in order to humor his loneliness. He would just have to deal with his sulking, whether he liked it or not.

Makoto turned around in a huff, slouching his way back across the room in order to make his umpteeth round around the apartment. He felt his ears flick from their position pressed down against his head and wrinkled his nose at the reminder that it served of his own feelings. Being a hybrid made him so _emotional_… At least if he was a human, he could sit still throughout his loneliness.

He paced through the door to their living room and into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door in hopes of finding food to distract himself with in the meantime. He knew stress eating wasn’t good for him and that Izumi would chastise him if he were here, but desperate times called for desperate measures, right? He reached for a milk pudding that had been pushed to the far back of the fridge with the eagerness of a child, only to flinch away and retract his hand like the pudding has burned him. He suddenly remembered the three other times he had allowed himself to ‘stress eat’ that night and felt the guilt of Izumi’s disappointment in him weigh that much heavier… Maybe he would come back to eat another time...

Makoto closed the door to the fridge with a sigh, pressing his forehead against the cool metal and allowing his eyes to flutter closed. He was only allowed a moments peace however before his ears instinctively swivered in response to a tell-tale _click_ that only a hybrid would have been able to catch. A few thoughts flashed through his mind in the following five seconds––the idea that maybe it was a burglar, amongst other ideas––but the most important and realistic realization was one that had his eyes snapping open and body throwing itself towards the kitchen door.

He skidded across the tile floor and onto the wood of the apartment’s entryway, staring with eyes the size of the moon as the door’s second lock slowly shifted. His tale was swishing about with the frenzy of an idol fan at their favorite group’s concert, and Makoto felt the spines on his tongue tickle his lip as he licked them in anticipation.

The door shoved itself open just one inch, and then maybe two. In came thick black suitcase adorned with a trickstar bandana and luggage tag at the handle, followed by a hand on its corner and then an arm. Next came the rest of the body, and Makoto’s eyes began to shine more and more the more apparent who it was that had arrived at 2am to their modest apartment. It took all he had in his spindly hybrid body to hold himself back and not lunge himself at them.

Izumi’s eyes widened a smidge when he noticed Makoto standing there in the entryway, back ramrod straight and not a single muscle moving that he could see. He quietly shut the door behind him and looked quizzically at his boyfriend.

“Yuu-kun? What are you doing up so late? I thought you would be asleep right now…”

Hearing the sweet sound of ‘Yuu-kun’ leave Izumi’s mouth was all Makoto needed in order to lose all sense of shame and control he held in his body. This was especially easy considering all he had struggled through during the past two months. He had been testing his self-control for far too long, and he could no longer be bothered to care. He launched himself at Izumi without any more warning other than, _"Izumi!"_

Izumi stumbled back as he attempted to stabilize himself with the added weight of his boyfriend clinging to him. He let out a small, barely noticeable huff of air, and his hands flew from where they had been resting on his suitcase to wrap around Makoto’s torso in order to catch the hybrid now draped on top of him.

A brush of fur against his nose caught his attention and his gaze lowered down to the base of Makoto's back. The calico tail that protruded from his clothing was swishing about languidly, curling on and off around Makoto’s body. It left Izumi laughing under his breath, a reminder of just how _cute_ his Yuu-kun was. Not a single person on this Earth could out-cute Makoto.

He nuzzled his head against Makoto’s and allowed one of his hands to come up and scritch at Makoto’s ears, taking a smug, silent pleasure in the purring that immediately sprung up from the hybrid. He was the only one allowed to do this to Makoto without him protesting, and Izumi took pride in the fact. He was the only person allowed to see this. Only him.

“I missed you, Yuu-kun.”

Makoto responded by further burying his head into the crook of Izumi’s shoulder so all he could hear was a garbled, “Missed you too…”

Izumi preened at the validation. Even after spending their last several years together and comfortably affectionate, it still felt so nice to be reminded that Makoto no longer felt the need to push him away. Every time he heard Makoto speak words of affection it was like being doused in spring water blessed by the gods. Refreshing, and oh so wonderfully pleasant. He would never get enough of it.

He tugged Makoto’s face up and away from his shoulder, just enough so that the two of them could meet each other eye-to-eye. Yet while staring into Makoto’s beautiful eyes was something Izumi could do all day, that wasn’t what he wanted to do so desperately right now. The moment was brief before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Makoto’s, eyes slowly sliding closed as he enjoyed the sensation of his boyfriend’s lips against his. He had been so deprived the last two months… He needed recharge kisses.

The two of them stood there leaning into each other’s kisses for a time that felt like forever to them, and both idols wore cheesy smiles on their faces when they pulled apart with lidded eyes. Makoto couldn’t help but let out a dopey giggle when he caught his bearings, overwhelmed by the relief flooding his body by simply being near Izumi. Finally, the restlessness that had taken control of his life had finally been tamed. Izumi was home once again, and Makoto couldn’t be happier to bask in his presence at what was now three in the morning. After all, love is a powerful thing, and the two lovers wouldn’t give theirs up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, feel free to leave kudos, subscribe to me, or leave a comment! All are much appreciated ^^
> 
> follow me on twitter for my dumb fandom shenanigans @albioncandy


End file.
